Environmental concerns indicate the emission of nitrogen oxides to the atmosphere should be reduced. Nitrogen oxides are produced in gasoline automobiles during the gasoline combustion process. It would be advantageous to have a gasoline composition which produced little or no nitrogen oxides when combusted.